No One Said Life Was Easy
by Sabrina06
Summary: Sequel to 'Goodbye'. Life isn't easy for anyone. (pathetic summary I know)


**I don't own Phineas & Ferb. They belong to their creators (Dan & Jeff)**

_This story was written courtesy of a suggestion by Robot Wolf 26Z who thought that the Isabella/Gretchen (age 21) chapter of 'Coffee Talk' had more to it. They also thought that a sequel to 'Goodbye' needed to be written._

_I regret to say that this is a fairly long story. Grab a cuppa (or your dinner), sit back and have a read._

18-year-old Ferb was sitting in his room finishing his homework when someone knocked on the door. He ran a hand through his green hair. "Enter." He said. His family knew he craved his privacy. There have been too many times over the years he needed to be alone only to find someone hanging around. When he was younger, it used to be that if he wanted to have a few hours in his room, he couldn't because it was Phineas' room as well. He couldn't sit in the living room, his mother or sister would be there. If he went into the back yard, his brother or father would usually think that it was all right to come over and talk with him about nothing. Now he only leaves his room to go to school, or have meals. Sometimes, he gives an excuse to his mother about how much studying he has to do and gets a plate of dinner to take up. That's if he's even home that particular evening. Ferb's been taking night courses at the local College and is rarely home.

"Ferb." Phineas entered the room. He'd not been in Ferb's room for over a year. 'The last time I was in his room, was days after Gretchen moved to Europe and Ferb discovered that he still had feelings for her. I messed up that night. I'm glad Ferb decided to talk to me after that.' He thought to himself. Ferb looked up from his textbook. Phineas was shaking, the way Isabella's chihuahua Pinky, used to. "Phin. What happened?" Ferb inquired. Phineas took a shaky breath and sat on Ferb's bed. The occupant of the room came over, sat down and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm here." That was an invitation to Phineas that his brother was going to listen to him poor his heart, what was left of it, out; for as long as it takes.

Phineas didn't say anything, only looked into his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry Phineas. I understand." Ferb said. Phineas grabbed onto his brother and sobbed into his shoulder. Ferb sat there and held him. "I know. I know it hurts. I can't tell you everything will get better. Sadly, that's up to you." Ferb consoled. Phineas nodded and continued sobbing. "There is no timeline that says 'you will hurt for this long and then everything will be fine'. There just isn't." Ferb spoke quietly to his younger brother.

"She broke up with me. After almost two years, she broke up with me. She started going out with someone else. What did I do wrong?" Phineas choked out. Ferb sighed. He and Phineas hadn't spoken about relationships in months. Not since July and it was now February. 'Last time we spoke about his relationship, they'd hit a bump in the road, that worked itself out – or so he claimed.' Ferb thought. "I don't have those answers Phin. I wish I did. If I knew the answers you wouldn't be suffering. And I wouldn't be in pain." Ferb said this last as quietly as he could. Phineas sat up and looked at his brother. "No. No. It can't be." He said. Ferb shrugged his shoulders and replied. "It's alright. It was my fault this time."

The brothers just sat on Ferb's bed for an hour or so, not talking, just taking comfort in each other's presence. "Do Mom and Dad know?" Phineas asked. He found the silence deafening. Ferb looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. Phineas sighed, he was really hoping to just talk with Ferb about brotherly stuff, like they used to. 'Ferb and I used to talk about everything. Now I might see him once a week at the dinner table. Why did we have to grow up?' Phineas thought "Do they know that you're talking college courses at night?" Ferb shook his head. "There's no point in telling them." He said. Phineas lay down on his brother's bed. "They'd be proud of you. You know how Mom is, she'd want to celebrate 'her smart son' and have everyone over for dinner and congratulate you on how you'll be such a success." Ferb sat on the floor and looked at his brother. "That's your place. You are her 'smart son'. You are the one who enjoys all the recognition, you always have. I'm the one who after ten minutes at this party, would leave and no one would care or even notice. Sometimes, even after 14 years, I feel as though I'm just a guest in this family." Phineas smacked his brother upside the head. "You know that's not true." He said. 'He's slipping again. This isn't good, I wish I could help.' The youngest thought. Ferb glared at him. "I have no control over my feelings. They are what they are. My head tells me one thing and my heart tells me something else. In this instance neither are right, neither are wrong. I've come to terms with this Phin. It's about time you do too."

Phineas shook his head. They'd had this same discussion time and again over the years. It really came to a head when Ferb was 14-years-old and had a really bad breakdown. That's when Lawrence told the rest of the family that Ferb would internalize his problems and work them out for himself. Ferb never was much of a talker, it's just no one bothered to find out why. Then, on the odd occasion… Phineas could count them on one hand; Ferb would actually want to talk about something that was bothering him…everyone was too busy to listen. That's why for the past two years Phineas had kept a more observant eye on his brother. Looking for signs. Signs he was slipping. 'Drowning' is how Ferb put it. "It feels like you're floating in a pool then someone jumps in and suddenly you're underwater, but there's no way to surface. You know you have to head for the surface, but you keep heading for the bottom."

"Are you planning on going to university after graduation?" Phineas asked his brother. Ferb thought for a moment. "Right." He laughed. I'd be the only first year student who already has a BA. "I thought you were only taking trade courses." Phineas said as he sat up and moved to the floor. Ferb shook his head, sighed heavily and went to his desk. He pulled out two folders and handed them to his brother who looked at them wide-eyed.

"When did you become so smart Ferb?" Phineas inquired. Ferb smiled and chuckled. "When I first had to learn to keep up with you and decipher all your crazy ideas." Ferb said. His brother paused and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Ferb raised his eyebrow in return and both started laughing. "I guess some of my thoughts were a little disorganized when I was younger." The youngest said. Ferb snorted. "Don't get me started."

Ferb glanced at the clock beside his bed. 4:30am. "Phin. It's not that I've not enjoyed your company this evening. It's just that…" He pointed to the clock. Both brothers started laughing. "Good thing it's Saturday then isn't it?" Phineas declared. Ferb shook his head. "Remember? We are expected to help move stuff at the shop today." Phineas groaned. "What time do we have to wake up?" Ferb yawned. "5:30am to get to the shop for 7. How's this for a better idea. I know a 24-hour restaurant. Let's go grab a bite to eat and meet Mum and Dad at the shop?"

A few weeks later.

Ferb arrived home after his night class. It was late and he started to head to his room. "Ferb honey, is that you?" His mother called out from the kitchen. He paused and turned towards the kitchen. "It's me." He replied. "What's wrong Mum?" He stepped into the kitchen. "And Dad?" Lawrence looked at his son with disappointment. "Is there something you'd like to tell us son?" Ferb looked from one set of eyes to the other, he then blinked. "I don't know what you're referring to." He said. "It's 11:30 at night. You're home awfully late for a school night." Linda said putting down a cup of coffee. "I had something I had to do." Ferb said. Lawrence stood up. "Who is she son?" Ferb creased his brow. "There's no one. I'm not seeing anyone right now." He said. "Don't lie to me Ferb." Linda started. "You've been leaving the house in the evenings and coming home late for months." She finished. "We spoke to Phineas about this." Lawrence said. Ferb's eyes went wide. "What did he say." Linda shook her head. "He said…" Then another voice spoke. "I'm not going to betray his trust." Phineas finished.

Ferb turned around to face his brother. "Ferb. You know my thoughts on the matter. It's not my place to tell anyone anything." Ferb nodded and offered his brother a small smile. "You boys know that lying results in punishment and lost privileges." Lawrence said. "Ferb, your car keys." He finished and held out his hand. Ferb reluctantly handed them over. "No, Dad. You can't do that." Phineas exclaimed. "Ferb needs his car." He continued until Linda interrupted. "Ferb doesn't need his car. Ferb isn't going out after school for the rest of the year." She said slowly. Both Phineas and Ferb looked equally horrified. "Six months of sneaking out of the house almost every evening. That is going to stop. Tonight!" Linda finished her thought. Ferb closed his eyes tight. When he opened them a few seconds later he asked. "If I tell you, can I have my car back?" He sounded defeated. "I don't think so son." His father replied. Ferb shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Then, there's no point in telling you." He turned around and left for his room. "Ferb. Come back here this instant." His mother called and got no response.

Phineas followed his brother up the stairs. "Ferb?" He said tentatively. "Are you in trouble as well?" The Brit inquired and turned to face his brother. Phineas nodded. "That's it!" Ferb yelled, turned around and stomped back downstairs. "Mum, Dad… Phin didn't cover for me. Don't punish him. He's not the one taking college courses at night because he feels that he has to prove something to himself." The green haired teen was shaking in anger now. "I don't understand what you're saying." Linda told him. Ferb ran his hands through his hair and pulled. "I don't have a girlfriend and school is… unstimulating." He said. "I needed something to do to alleviate the mind numbing drone that fills each and every day." His parents just sat at the kitchen table stunned. "So am I to understand that you go to high school during the day and college at night?" His father asked. Ferb nodded. "I also work part-time on the weekends." Ferb admitted then turned to leave again. "Ferb," His father called. "You can have your car back. You should have…" Lawrence paused trying to think of what he actually wanted to say to his son. "So, how is school going?" He tried. Ferb didn't turn around. "Fine. I get my BA and BSc in another few weeks." He said. "Goodnight." Ferb left.

Ferb entered his room, closed his door and checked his e-mail. There was a message from Gretchen. He read it, re-read it and replied.

The following Saturday Ferb waited at Danville Airport. He took a seat in the 'Arrivals' area and read a book while listening to the announcements. He heard the one he was waiting for and along with a horde of others stood along the hallway waiting for friends and family to arrive. As the group of people thinned out to just a small handful he saw her. She was walking down the hallway with her bags in tow. When she spotted him she broke out in a run. 'She looks more beautiful than I remember. Don't kiss her, don't kiss her.' He thought to himself.

Ferb caught her in his arms. "It's so good to see you again." She said as he put her down. "I missed you so much Ferb." Ferb looked into her eyes he then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close "I missed you too, Gretchen." He then gave her the most passionate kiss he could. Gretchen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately. Both could feel the others heart pounding against their chests. Ferb gently lowered her to the ground. "Let me help you with your bags." He said.

They walked out of the airport and to Ferb's car. "How was your flight?" He inquired. Gretchen sat in the passenger seat in stunned silence. 'I shouldn't have let him kiss me. He's got a girlfriend. Why did I have to kiss him back? He's so strong, I could just let him hold me for hours. He's got a girlfriend.' She thought. "Hmm?" She managed. "Your flight? How was it?" Ferb said gently as he got into the car. Gretchen nodded. "Good." She sounded upset. "Gretchen?" Ferb placed his hand on hers. She turned to face him. "Thank you for picking me up." She said. He smiled back. "Not a problem."

As Ferb was driving Gretchen back to her parent's house he sighed. 'Ask if she wants to go to your college graduation on Thursday evening. Just ask her, what's the worst that could happen?' "Ferb do you have a girlfriend?" Gretchen blurted out. He quickly looked at her. "Not at this time." He said. She sighed. 'He doesn't have a girlfriend? No wonder he kissed me the way he did. He'd never consider dating me though.' She thought. "Why do you ask?" Ferb continued with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "No reason." She replied. He decided to take the next exit off the freeway. "Where are we going?" Gretchen asked. Ferb said nothing.

He pulled into a parking lot beside a park and stopped the car. "Where are we? What are we doing here?" Gretchen asked. Ferb got out of the car and walked a short distance. Puzzled, Gretchen followed him. "Ferb? It's the end of February, it's too cold out here." She called out then caught up with him. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Ferb sat on a bench and Gretchen came up beside him. "Gretchen?" Ferb asked as she sat beside him and wrapped her arms around herself. "Did you finish your year or are you coming back to school?" He asked her then thought to himself. 'Way to go Fletcher! How stupid can you be? You get her here, alone and you ask if she's going to return to school? Why don't you just run headfirst into that tree?' "I start back on Tuesday." Gretchen said. Ferb nodded. "Gretchen. In the past 18-months or so, a lot has happened. A lot has changed." He said. She just looked straight ahead then replied. "Yeah. A lot has changed." She turned and looked at him. "Ferb." She reached out for his hand. "Ever since you came to visit for the New Year, and we spent the week in Madrid I've done some thinking." She took a shaky breath. "I've done nothing but think…" He turned toward her and placed his hand on her cheek, he wiped away a couple of stray tears. "Gretchen." He leaned toward her and gently kissed her on the lips. "I'm glad you're back." He said. Gretchen looked deep into his eyes and shook her head. "Ferb. I now know what I've been looking for, what I've been missing." He closed his eyes tight and a pained expression crossed his face. "I think I'm in love with you Ferb." She said. His eyes sprang open. "Really? Why?" Gretchen smiled at his confusion. She knew that no matter how smart he was he was actually quite dense when it came to his own feelings. Nothing like how Phineas was. Ferb knew what his feelings were, he just couldn't accept that someone else might feel the same. "Ferb if you don't kiss me right now I'm going to—." She said. He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her until he thought his heart would explode. Gretchen wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Ferb. That was…" Gretchen started. Ferb put a finger to her lips. "Shh." He said and rested his forehead against hers. "Gretchen, would you like to go out with me?" He whispered. She smiled in return. "I'd love to." She answered. Ferb ran his fingers through her long brown hair. "I'm graduating on Thursday, would you like to come to the ceremony?" He asked. Gretchen looked at him. "What do you mean you're graduating?" Ferb smiled. "I've been taking a few college courses at night. To keep myself distracted. Thursday I get my BA and BSc. I'd like it if you were there." Gretchen pulled him into another kiss. "Of course I'll be there for you." She smiled at him.

Thursday afternoon, Ferb was getting ready for the degree ceremony at college. He told his parents about it and they were excited for him. "I've invited everyone over for a celebratory party. We're so proud of you Ferb. You've not even finished high school, yet you're graduating college." Linda cried with joy. "No. I don't want… you to go through all the hassle of organizing anything on my behalf." Ferb said defeated. He knew it was a lost cause, now that his mother had voiced it, he knew that it was a done deal. Everyone she knew was going to come over and look upon him as a curiosity. They'll congratulate him, and wish him good luck for his future.

One evening while Phineas was fixing himself an after dinner snack in the kitchen, Gretchen was over at the Flynn-Fletcher household to study. She was a little behind in a few of her classes and Ferb offered to tutor her. "How nice to see you spend the evening in for a change Ferb." Linda joked with him. Ferb gave a half-smirk in return. "And you're spending time outside of your room." Linda commented. Ferb turned to his mother. "I'm sorry Mum. Would you rather I took this lovely young woman up to my room and tutored her in Chemistry and Biology there?" Ferb said straight-faced while Gretchen's eyes went wide and a deep blush crept up her face. She knew that Ferb hasn't told his family that they're dating. Neither of them had told their friends either, they were waiting to see if things would work out first. Phineas turned around briefly. "Gretchen, with Ferb as your tutor you'll be sure to be caught up in no time. See you later." Phineas then took his snack and went to his room to study.

Ferb lifted his head off the kitchen table at 2:30am. He looked over at Gretchen asleep with her arms folded. He stood up and stretched. He then carefully pulled her to her feet and walked her to the stairs. He helped her to his room and lay her down on his bed. After putting the covers over her he kissed her goodnight and closed the door. Ferb grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and went downstairs to the den and slept on the couch.

The next morning Phineas knocked on Ferb's bedroom door. When he got no answer he walked in. "Ferb. Wake up. We have to get to school." He made his way over to the bed and pulled the covers off.

Ferb awoke to a high-pitched scream coming from upstairs. His eyes went wide and he looked at his watch. He ran up the stairs and, in the hallway, came face-to-face with Phineas who was equally wide-eyed. Linda and Lawrence came out of their room and Candace emerged from her room "What's going on here?" Candace asked, as all she could see were her two brothers staring at each other. 'One of them was caught doing something… Mom and Dad are home and they see this… those two are so busted.' Candace thought "Who screamed?" Linda demanded. Ferb hung his head. Gretchen cautiously opened the door to Ferb's bedroom and stepped out. "Ferb?" Lawrence asked as he saw Gretchen. "What is the meaning of this?" He finished. "We were at the kitchen table. I must have fallen asleep while studying. I have no idea how I got up the stairs." Gretchen tried to explain. Phineas whipped his head around. "I went into Ferb's room and found…" His face was turning a brilliant shade of red at this point. "… Gretchen asleep in Ferb's bed. I didn't see…" Phineas tried talking, his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out; as he turned to look at his brother. "I slept in the den last night." Ferb muttered.

After an awkward breakfast Ferb drove Gretchen and Phineas to school. "We will not talk of this." Ferb said. The others agreed. Gretchen faced forward in the passenger seat as Ferb drove. Phineas watched this exchange from the backseat. "You know." Phineas started. Ferb growled. "I was just going to say that Mom's right, one day we'll look back on this and laugh." Phineas said quietly. Ferb drove and Gretchen blushed.

Ferb found a table in the cafeteria at lunchtime and started stabbing at his lunch with a fork. Everyone else soon joined him. Everyone started talking about everything. The upcoming school dance, final exams in another month, who's going to university and where. Ferb just sat there and ate his lunch. Phineas was equally quiet and Gretchen didn't have anything to say either. Not one of them made eye contact with the others, this didn't go unnoticed. "Is something wrong Ferb?" Isabella asked. Ferb shook his head. "Gretchen?" Ginger asked. Gretchen burst into tears, stood up and left. Phineas followed her. Isabella made a move to follow as well when Ferb grabbed her by the arm. "I'll go see what's wrong." He said. Isabella nodded. "I know she'll talk to you, you're a great listener Ferb." She said and he left.

Ferb saw Phineas standing outside the door to the girls' bathroom. "She went in there." He said. Ferb sighed and nodded. Two female students from a lower grade saw the brothers standing outside the bathroom, they opened the door and went in while looking over their shoulders at them. "Ferb is something wrong?" Phineas asked. Ferb shot him a glare. "No." He replied softly. "Everything's just ducky. You just continue on with whatever Phin. I'll see if she needs to talk."

After a few minutes the other girls came out of the bathroom. Gretchen emerged soon after. "Oh, Ferb. You're still here." She said quietly. They both looked down the hallway. "Do you need to talk?" The Fletcher lad offered. She nodded. "But not here." They both walked down the hallway to their next class. They entered the classroom and sat down. "Ferb. I think we should tell people that we're dating." Gretchen said. "If that's what you want. Truth be told, after two months it's getting more difficult to hide our relationship." Ferb replied and reached for her hand. "I would like to ask one favour of you first though." He continued. Gretchen looked into his eyes. He then took a deep breath. "Gretchen, will you be my girlfriend?" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yes." She whispered. Gretchen then smiled and started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Ferb asked. Gretchen bit her lip. "I love you." She replied. Ferb leaned over and let his lips claim hers.

On Saturday, Ferb finished work then came home. He was getting ready to pick up Gretchen to take her out. "Ferb?" Phineas said as he knocked on the door to Ferb's room. Ferb waved him in. "I was wondering, if I should ask Isabella to the dance in a couple of weeks." Phineas inquired. Ferb looked at his brother. "That's entirely up to you. Do you want to ask her out?" Phineas looked at his feet. "I'd like to. I think I'm over Amber now." Ferb examined his brother's expression, in his opinion, Phineas was telling the truth. "So ask her, what's the worst that can happen?" Ferb said. Phineas looked at his brother. "What, that's it? That's all you've got to say on the matter? This is Isabella we're talking about, you know… she's apparently had a huge crush on me for eight years." Phineas ranted. "Eleven years, but who's counting." Ferb corrected him. Phineas' eyes went wide. "Ferb! You're not helping! In fact, you're being a jerk!" The middle child finished getting ready and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Phineas asked. Ferb adjusted his tie, looked at his brother and replied. "I've got a date." With that he left.

Ferb took Gretchen out for dinner to a nice restaurant. On the drive home Gretchen rested her head against the window. "Tonight was fun." She sighed. "Have you always been this fun and I just never knew?" She asked. Ferb chuckled. "There are lots of things I find fun." Ferb started. "Oh, really? Such as." Gretchen taunted. Ferb glanced in her direction. "First off, I actually do read for fun." He said. Gretchen lightly smacked his hand. "Tell me something I don't know." Ferb thought for a moment. "Okay, I create and build things." Gretchen coughed. "No kidding. You've been doing that since you were seven. That doesn't count." Ferb sighed. "Well, that's all I've got." He pulled up in front of her house. "It's still early, why don't you come in and we'll watch a movie for a while." She said.

Ferb and Gretchen went into the house and into the living room. Ferb put a DVD on and Gretchen grabbed some snacks from the kitchen. They started by sitting on the couch. Soon, the snacks were forgotten on the coffee table and the DVD was just noise.

"Good night Ferb. Tonight was wonderful." Gretchen said after a final kiss good night as Ferb left.

Ferb parked his car on the street, he didn't want to move his car in the morning, and just sat for a few minutes before getting out. Phineas was looking out his window deep in thought. 'I really wanted to ask Isabella out, but when I got over there and we started talking, I just froze. I had no idea what to say.' Phineas looked across the street and noticed that Isabella was looking out her window as well. He picked up his phone and called her.

Ferb opened the car door and another vehicle sped around the corner and careened into his. "Isabella! Hang up!" Phineas yelled into the phone. Both had seen what had happened. They both called emergency services and ran outside.

The smoke coming from the car was acrid; Ferb's car had liquids leaking from it. Phineas ran into the street and found his brother on the ground. He started to drag him away from the wreckage. He was just in time. A spark from the engine ignited the fumes and both cars were aflame. Isabella caught up to him. "How is he?" She whispered. Phineas shook his head. "I've no idea. From what I saw, he was hit pretty bad." He said looking at his brother. Phineas stood up and saw the driver of the other car. To Isabella it looked as though a foreign expression crossed her friend's face – absolute hatred. When Phineas looked at Ferb that expression vanished, it was replaced with concern.

Phineas was in no condition to speak with the officers who were trying to find out what transpired. Isabella told them what she saw. "Where was he?" An officer asked, indicating Ferb. Isabella shook her head and looked at Phineas. "He said he had a date." The officer nodded. "With whom?" Phineas and Isabella looked at each other. "I don't know. He didn't say." Phineas replied. Isabella shot him a questioning look. "We don't talk about relationships, at least not current ones." Phineas answered quietly. "Well, try to find out who he was with tonight, we need to talk to them." The officer said as Ferb was loaded into the back of an ambulance.

Phineas stood in the middle of the street. Isabella came over and directed him to the sidewalk, away from the firetrucks working on the blazing cars. He leaned against the fence. "I wasn't very nice to him when we spoke last." Phineas whispered. Isabella looked at her neighbour. "You didn't mean it." She consoled. Phineas shook his head. "I asked him for advice, and he offered some. I called him a jerk. He then left and now he's… he's…" Phineas looked to the ground and closed his eyes tight. "And now he's at the hospital to make sure that everything's okay." Isabella assured him.

Phineas and Isabella, along with the rest of the family spent most of Sunday at the hospital visiting with Ferb in the ICU. There was an officer present in the room as well. "Toxicology came back negative." The doctor said before leaving. "What's that supposed to mean?" Candace inquired. "It means…" The officer and Phineas started at the same time. Phineas shot the officer a look worthy of Ferb. "It means." Phineas continued. "That he didn't have any drugs or alcohol in his system." He finished.

"What are we going to do Lawrence?" Linda asked her husband. "We'll see what our options are." Lawrence replied softly. "What was he doing out at 1:30 in the morning?" Linda asked. The officer checked his notes. "Apparently he was coming home from a date."

Phineas drove Isabella home that afternoon. "Isabella, thank you for being there for me today. It really means a lot." She looked over at him and patted his hand. "It's not a problem Phin. Ferb's my friend too. I just wish I could do more." Phineas walked her to her door. "Thanks again Izy." He said. "Phineas. If there's anything I can do to make you feel better; just let me know." She replied. Phineas smiled and gave his best friend a hug. He then gently kissed her on the lips. Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Monday at school the girls had class together first thing. Ginger and Adyson were talking as Gretchen walked in. "Morning." Gretchen said, smiling, as she approached her friends. "Morning Gretch, You're awfully happy for a Monday." Adyson commented. Gretchen blushed a little. "Well… I've got something to tell you, but I want to wait for the others first." Gretchen looked at the clock on the wall. Holly, Katie and Milly came into the class and took their seats near the rest of the girls. Isabella came running in "Oh! My! Goodness! You will not believe what happened yesterday! Phineas kissed me! He actually kissed me!" As everyone was congratulating Isabella on her fabulous news, Gretchen stood up and left the room. Once in the hallway she ran to the nearest bathroom. "That's great Izy." Ginger said. "Took him long enough. Oh, Gretchen you had some-?" Ginger looked around for her friend.

Phineas was walking down the hallway from the Principal's office, deep in thought and not paying attention to where he was going. Gretchen came out of the girls' restroom and he bumped into her. "I'm sorry Gretchen, let me help you up." He offered. "I can manage on my own thanks." She said shortly and got up. "Is something wrong? Maybe I can help?" He said. Gretchen looked at him and as she spoke her words became more choked. "I wanted to tell my friends something today. Then Isabella came into the class and said that you kissed her. Everyone was so happy for her." Phineas rubbed the back of his neck, and looked sheepish for a moment then sighed. "Well, it's true. I did kiss Isabella yesterday." Gretchen looked at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Phineas continued and forced a smile. "I'm your friend aren't I? Why don't you tell me?" Gretchen shook her head and laughed. "You wouldn't understand." Phineas looked at her. "Try me." They stood in the hallway for a few minutes, the bell rang, and then Gretchen said. "Okay. Ferb asked me to be his girlfriend. We've been secretly dating for two months." Phineas broke out in a wide smile. "Please tell me you were his date Saturday night." He said. Gretchen nodded. "Gretchen! That's great news. Come with me, it's important." He said as he hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek. He then took her by the hand and pulled her in the direction of the Principal's office.

Adyson closed the door to the classroom. She saw Phineas kiss Gretchen, he looked happy. She then took her seat and started doodling in her notebook. "Adyson? Is something wrong?" Katie asked. Adyson shook her head. "I'm glad I'm not involved with any drama." She said.

A few minutes later Phineas walked into the classroom, handed the teacher a note and collected Gretchen's bag and books. "Phineas? What's wrong? Where's Gretchen?" Isabella inquired. Phineas didn't say anything; he only looked at her with sadness in his eyes then left the classroom.

Almost everyone met in the cafeteria for lunch. "Where are Phineas and Ferb?" Baljeet asked. The girls looked to each other. "We saw Phineas at the beginning of first period today, but that's it." Ginger replied. "Gretchen left the class and didn't return for first period." Katie supplied. Adyson looked at her unappetizing lunch. "I saw Phineas kiss Gretchen." Everyone stopped eating. "Excuse me?" Isabella inquired; she then pulled out her phone and sent a text to someone. "Okay, that accounts for them. But what about Ferb?" Baljeet pointed out. "He was…" Isabella tried speaking. "Involved… in an… accident on Saturday night. He's in the ICU." She finished. Everyone at the table looked at her in astonishment. "Phineas was going to tell everyone. I guess he didn't. I was a witness to the accident. It was terrible." Isabella said sadly.

The next day at school. Phineas and Gretchen had returned. The majority of the school had by now heard about Ferb. Stacks of 'Get well soon' cards were given to Phineas to take to his brother. Phineas overheard a few people talking. "It's not fair. Three weeks until graduation and one of the best students and nicest guys in the entire school is hit by a drunk driver." Phineas nodded agreement. It wasn't fair.

"How are you holding up?" Phineas asked Gretchen as he sat beside her at lunch. She smiled. "Okay, I guess. He's awake. I got a text." Gretchen pulled out her phone and showed him, Phineas hugged her. "That's fabulous!" He said. Isabella came over. "Am I interrupting something?" She inquired. Phineas and Gretchen sprung apart both blushing as they had an idea of what they must have looked like. "Isabella." Phineas said soothingly as he reached for her hand. "It's not what it looks like." He couldn't help but laugh a little. He was caught hugging his brother's girlfriend by the very girl he was interested in; he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Chief." Gretchen said then hugged Phineas again. "I'll see you this evening. Bye." Gretchen whispered then left the cafeteria.

That evening at the hospital the Flynn-Fletcher family visited with Ferb. He looked at everyone. "Where's Gretchen?" He said. "She's waiting in the waiting area sweety." Linda replied. "Apparently, the doctors don't want you to have too many visitors at a time." Phineas replied. Ferb nodded. "These are for you." Phineas handed over a large stack of envelopes to his brother "You've got more at home". Ferb raised an eyebrow and put the stack on the table. "I'll go get her." Phineas said then left the room.

Phineas walked over to the waiting area and sat beside Gretchen. "He's asked for you. Do you want to see him." Gretchen nodded and stood up. "Is he…?" She said as she looked at Phineas. He smiled back and reached for her hand. "He's fine. Come with me." He lead her to the door. "I can't go in or there will be too many people." Phineas said. As Gretchen opened the door Candace embraced her. Then Linda hugged her, followed by Lawrence. After the family exited the room Gretchen walked over to Ferb. "How are you feeling?" She quietly asked. "Better." He replied and reached for her hand. "Gretchen, I love you." Ferb said. Tears started to form in her eyes and she tried to desperately blink them away. "I love you too Ferb." She cried. He pulled her closer and hugged her. "It's okay. Everything will be okay." He said. She nodded against his shoulder. "I told my family that you're my girlfriend." Ferb said. "I had to, or they wouldn't leave us alone." Gretchen nodded again. "I figured as much."

Linda looked into the room to see her son giving his girlfriend a loving kiss. She closed the door and smiled. "What is it Mom?" Candace asked. "It's fine Candace. Everything will be just fine." Linda replied as she placed her hand on her daughter's back and escorted her down the hallway.

Ferb was back at school on the Thursday. He was told that he was excused from writing the final exams. "You've been through so much in the past week." The Principal said. "You've got an outstanding GPA and you've also earned your BA."

Ferb just sat through his classes, he had nothing better to do. He didn't want to sit at home. At lunch he sat with Gretchen. Everyone else soon joined them. "It's good to see you back Ferb. How are you feeling?" Katie asked. "I'm feeling fine." He replied and rubbed his hand on Gretchen's shoulder and she leaned into him. "Aww, you guys look good together." Holly observed. "Guys?" Gretchen said; and once she had her friends' attention, she continued. "I wanted to tell you something a few days ago." Ginger looked in her direction. "That's right, you did. But you left before you said anything." Gretchen sat for a moment then looked at Ferb who nodded. "Ferb and I have been going out for the past few months. Actually since I got back. Last week he asked me to be his girlfriend." Everyone at the table stared in disbelief for a moment, then congratulated them. From an adjacent table "There goes that idea! I was going to ask him out."

Phineas and Ferb had rented a limousine for their graduation. Phineas thought Isabella looked beautiful in her purple grad dress. When they arrived at Gretchen's house to pick her up, she invited Ferb in for a few minutes. "What do you suppose they're doing in there?" Isabella asked Phineas. "No idea." He said as he slid over and kissed her. Gretchen and Ferb came back. "What took you so long bro?" Phineas teased, knowing full well Ferb was only gone for three minutes. Ferb looked at his watch then glared at his brother.

The summer passed and in the fall everyone was heading off to university. Phineas and Ferb ended up being roommates in the boys' dorm, and Isabella and Gretchen were roommates in the girls' dorm. Ferb received, as he put it, an 'agreeable' settlement from the drunk driver.

Ferb and Gretchen's relationship only got stronger. Once their first year classes came to an end, Ferb took Gretchen out to a nice restaurant, then to a park. "It's a lovely evening tonight." Gretchen said. "Hmmm." Ferb replied and lead her over to a bench. "Gretchen." Ferb said softly and she looked into his eyes. "I love you." He continued taking her hands in his. She smiled at him "I love you too Ferb." She then leaned over and kissed him. "Gretchen, my love. I was wondering if you would…" Ferb tried to keep his voice calm Gretchen caught onto what was happening. "Ferb. What's wrong?" She inquired. He looked directly at her again. He was only holding her left hand now. "Will you marry me?" He asked as he slipped a simple diamond ring onto her finger. "Oh, Ferb. Of course. Yes." That's what he wanted to hear. He pulled her into a tender embrace and passionately kissed her. "Thank you." He managed to say and held her. Gretchen brought her hand up, looked at it and smiled through her tears. Ferb wiped a few of them away and his face fell. "You don't like the ring? I'll exchange it. Whatever you want." He said. 'I just want you to be happy.' He thought. "The ring is beautiful. I don't like the flashy ones, you know that." Gretchen smiled. Ferb looked directly at her. "You're crying. What did I do?" He said worriedly. She shook her head. "This time last year, you were in the hospital after being hit by that car. Now you're asking me to marry you." Ferb tried to understand. "I'm at a loss Gretchen, please…" He whispered. "Is it because you're only 19? We'll wait. We can get married in a few years –" He continued before she kissed him. "Shut up Ferb." Gretchen said.

They walked back to the car. "So. You're happy?" Ferb inquired. "Of course I'm happy." Gretchen replied. They sat in the car for a couple of minutes before Ferb drew a sharp breath. "Ferb! What's wrong?" Gretchen demanded. "How could I be so selfish? How could I be so stupid?" He said. "I'm so sorry, Gretchen." She turned in her seat and looked at him. "Excuse me?" She managed. He looked at her. "I didn't consider what our families would think. I was only thinking about myself. And you of course. I've only ever wanted to see you happy. I never even asked you if marriage was something that you would even consider, let alone to me." Ferb started rambling again. Gretchen reached over and flicked his ear. "Ferb. I said yes to your proposal. I love you. Get that through your thick skull. I want to be your wife. If you want, right now, let's go find someone and get married. I can't wait." Gretchen pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?" Ferb asked. "Ordering new cheques. I'm going to sign them all Mrs. Ferb Fletcher." Gretchen said. "Isn't that a little rash?" He said. "No. Why? You just asked me to marry you, we're getting married Ferb. We have to make these decisions." She said. Ferb leaned back in his seat and started to laugh. "I see what you're doing. You think I'm being irrational. So now you're acting irrational." He said. Gretchen nodded. "Exactly. Let's just enjoy us. Let's get to know us, the future Mr. and Mrs. Ferb Fletcher. We'll not worry about setting a date, or telling anyone. Let them figure it out. Some might say we're too young to know what we're doing. They don't know us. If you didn't think it was a good idea to propose, you wouldn't have. I wouldn't have accepted if I thought it was unwise."

Ferb dropped Gretchen off at her dorm. Being end of the year, everyone had to move out. "I'll see you in the morning to help you pack." He said. "Breakfast is at 7am, my dear." Gretchen teased as she kissed him. "Are you sure you don't want to come in for a bit?" She asked. Ferb smiled and they entered the dorm. Isabella came out of the bedroom and saw the pair as they looked into each other's eyes. She smiled and turned away when Ferb leaned in and claimed Gretchen's lips.

Ferb arrived back at his dorm and entered to find Phineas asleep. He got ready for bed, lay down but couldn't sleep. He lay awake all night. At 6am Ferb nudged his brother. "Time to get ready to help the girls move." Ferb then got himself ready and left to meet up with his fiancée, he liked the sound of that.

There was a knock on the door and Gretchen answered. "Morning sweetheart." Ferb said and kissed her. Gretchen blushed and smiled. "Morning." She said in return and gestured to the kitchen. "Coffee? Tea? Juice?" Gretchen just realized she wasn't sure what Ferb drank in the mornings. "Phineas is that you? Can you help reach this from the top shelf for me?" Isabella called from the bedroom. "Any of the above would be fine, let's keep today simple." Ferb said to Gretchen. Then to Isabella he called out in as thick of a British accent as he could. "Of course I'll help you Bella. Let me just completely change my appearance for you." Isabella came out of the bedroom. "Where's Phineas?" Ferb looked around, grabbed a box and opened the cupboard under the sink. "Looks as though he's still asleep."

Phineas showed up an hour later. Once the girls were packed, they headed over to the boy's dorm and got them packed up and ready to go. They rented a van to move everything at once; they didn't have family available to help this time.

Over the summer everyone had their apprenticeship or summer job they were working. Ferb and Gretchen didn't intentionally keep their engagement a secret, though no one asked. Phineas and Isabella started talking about getting engaged only to have parents claim that they were 'too young'. Ferb started looking for an apartment near campus that he could share with either Gretchen or his brother. He found a couple close by. He took Gretchen to look at them. "I was thinking of living off campus this year. You're welcome to join me." He said as they looked at the first apartment. Gretchen paused in apprehension. "That's quite a large step isn't it? Moving in together?" She said. Ferb looked at her, held her left hand and ran his thumb around her engagement ring. "Yes it is. If that suggestion makes you feel uncomfortable, we won't move in together." He said. Gretchen looked at her hand in his. "It's not that I don't want to…" Ferb nodded. "I understand."

Ferb signed the lease on a nice two-bedroom apartment. Phineas was going to move in. "I must insist that when you've got Isabella over, you at least give me the courtesy of closing your door." Ferb told his brother. "What are you talking about Ferb? Isabella and I don't do… Oh, you don't want us to make out in the living room." Phineas said and Ferb nodded. "That means that when Gretchen comes over you do the same." Phineas pointed out. "Not a problem." Ferb replied.

The girls were living in dorm again. Six weeks into the semester, someone thought it would be a good idea to fill a trash can full of garbage and light it on fire. The whole building had to be evacuated. Everyone got out safely, though everything was lost. The boys invited Gretchen and Isabella to stay with them.

They were all sitting in the living room. Ferb made hot chocolates for all. "A comfort drink for those who need comfort." He said as he brought the four mugs in and set them down. He looked around at his brother, his friend and his fiancée. "You're more than welcome to stay with us as long as you need." He said. Isabella turned to Phineas and sobbed into his shoulder. Ferb pulled Gretchen closer and kept his arm around her. "What are we going to do?" Gretchen asked. "I'm here for you, we'll get through this." He replied then stood up. Ferb offered Gretchen his hand and pulled her to a standing position. "You may sleep in here tonight." He said indicating his room. She shook her head vigorously. "Don't leave me." He wrapped his arms around her. "I won't ever leave you."

Ferb helped Gretchen replace her lost belongings. "I don't want you to pay for everything Ferb." Gretchen said as they were shopping for a new computer for her. "I'm not paying for everything, we are. Your name's on the account as well." Ferb said and smiled. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I created a joint account for us a few months ago." He said with a smile. Gretchen was speechless. Later that afternoon she had collected her thoughts. "When were you going to tell me? About the account, I mean." Ferb looked deep into her eyes. "It was supposed to be part of your birthday present."

The girls didn't move out of the apartment. Agreeable arrangements were made to give everyone a chance to entertain and study as necessary.

In December, everyone wrote their final exams for the term and signed up for their next set of courses. "I didn't realise the term came to an end so quickly." Phineas commented. The others agreed. "I think I should take a couple of courses over again. I really didn't do very well on them." Isabella mentioned. "I think I had a few other things on my mind. Maybe I should just take a term or two off." She finished. Gretchen and Ferb just sat on the couch with a laptop. They were perusing course options as well as 'destination weddings', 'wedding planners' and a few others. "What courses are you planning on taking next term?" Isabella asked the couple sitting on the couch. Ferb nudged his fiancée. "I'm taking nursing. You know this." Gretchen replied without enthusiasm. "What about you Ferb? You're always on the computer doing something. Are you a programmer?" Isabella inquired. Ferb cocked an eyebrow and looked in her direction. "Although that is a hobby of mine, I've been working towards my Masters Degree." He replied. Gretchen smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You've been at university for three terms. You've not even gotten your BA yet." Isabella tried to point out. Ferb drew in a breath and his eyes went wide. "Uh, Iz?" Phineas said and tapped her on the shoulder. "You shouldn't talk of things you don't know anything about. Ferb's had his BA and BSc as well as a few other… certificates?" Phineas looked to his brother to check if he used the correct term. Ferb nodded. "As well as a few other certificates for a few years now. He was taking some courses during high school." Isabella looked wide-eyed at Phineas then turned her attention to Ferb and back again. "I should have know." She said.

At the end of the spring term, Ferb had earned his second BSc, in a different field and his MSc in the first. Gretchen was now a qualified RN and Phineas had earned his BSc. Isabella was so proud of him. They came home from the ceremony and immediately started talking about getting married. "We're going out for the evening. Don't wait up." Ferb told his brother as he and Gretchen left the apartment.

The following week Ferb and Gretchen were awakened by Isabella shreeking. Gretchen glanced at the clock. "It's 7am. I just got home a few hours ago from the night shift." She whispered to Ferb who had his arm around her. Next they heard the sound of someone frantically banging on the bedroom door. Ferb reached over, picked up a slipper and tossed it at the door. It hit with a 'thwack'. The banging halted for a moment then resumed. "Get up! Get up!" Isabella screamed. Ferb got up, went to the door and spoke "Is it really important or can this wait a few hours?" He didn't even open the door. The door was flung open from the hallway and met with some resistance. "Gretchen! You won't believe this look!" Isabella said excitedly as she barged her way into the room. Ferb stepped around the door rubbing his head. He shot a glance at Isabella then turned to glare at Phineas standing in the hallway. "Gretchen just got home three hours ago from the night shift." Ferb said and pushed passed his brother.

In the kitchen, Ferb started breakfast. Phineas came in. "I didn't think she'd get this excited." He said. Ferb raised an eyebrow. "About what?" He inquired. Phineas looked at his brother. "I asked her to marry me." Ferb turned around and looked hard at his brother. "You did what?" He exclaimed. Phineas grinned. "I proposed to her stupid. What did you think I meant?" Ferb shook his head. "And you thought that Isabella would be quiet about it." Ferb went back to preparing breakfast. Isabella came bounding into the kitchen and screamed like a 12-year-old girl. "Look what Phineas gave me." She said as she extended her left hand into Ferb's face. He grabbed her wrist and took a glance out of curiosity. "Very nice." He said. "You know." Isabella told Ferb, "Your girlfriend looked a little unhappy. Maybe you should give her a little something she can show off." She finished. Ferb turned and studied Isabella for a moment. "You know, you're right. I think I'll do just that." He said with a smirk.

For the next few days Isabella just couldn't stop smiling, squealing and looking at her hand. She was showing off to everyone. Ferb rolled his eyes whenever he saw this. Phineas was looking a little uncomfortable.

Gretchen awoke on her day off and got ready. She was going to spend the day with Ferb and congratulate Isabella on getting engaged. She slipped into the kitchen to see Ferb, Phineas and Isabella there already. "Morning." She said. Ferb stood up and smiled broadly at her. "Good morning." He said, kissed her on the hand and handed her a coffee. "By the way, congratulations you guys." Gretchen said to Phineas and Isabella. "Gretchen." Ferb said seriously. "Isabella pointed out the other day that you seemed 'unhappy' and suggested I get you 'a little something to show off'." He said and pulled a small box from his pocket. Isabella's eyes went wide, she started bouncing in her seat and when she saw Gretchen's eyes light up she started squealing again. "Gretchen." Ferb said then opened the box so only she could see. "You mentioned you like sapphires." Gretchen took the box, stood up and gave Ferb a kiss and hug. "Thank you, they're lovely." She said. "What the!?" Isabella yelled. "That's not how you're supposed to…" She said taking the box from Gretchen and opening it. "Earrings? Ferb, what's the meaning of this? You were supposed to get her a ring."

Throughout the course of the next year Ferb and Gretchen worked at their respective jobs. Phineas took some more courses and Isabella re-enrolled and took her education in a different direction.

"Gretchen?" Isabella asked one morning when it was just the two of them in the apartment because Ferb had gone to work and Phineas left for class. "Will you meet up with me for coffee this afternoon?" Gretchen quickly thought of her 'To Do' list for the day. "Sure, how about 2pm. I've got some things I've got to take care of, and I'm meeting up with Ferb for lunch." Gretchen replied as she was putting away a few things while brushing her hair. "Gretchen, we never spend time together anymore." Isabella pointed out. Gretchen stopped dead and looked at her friend. "You have been spending most of your spare time with Phineas for the past few months." Gretchen said, not completely without accusation, and walked down the hallway resuming the task of finishing her hair. "Are you happy with Ferb?" Isabella inquired as she followed her friend into the bathroom. Gretchen looked into the mirror and sighed. "Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be? He's a wonderful man, and he's mine." She said. "Sorry Iz. I really have to get going. I'll see you this afternoon."

21-year-old Isabella and her best girlfriend, Gretchen, were sitting down to have their coffees. "Gretch, you've got to help me. I just don't know what to do. Phineas and I've been engaged for a whole year and we've not even discussed anything wedding related."

Gretchen looked cautiously at her left hand and took a sip from her drink. 'In the past two years, she's not noticed… though I didn't make a big fuss about it.' She thought as she looked at the simple diamond on her finger. "Sometimes it's best to be engaged for a while before getting married." She said. Isabella looked at her friend in astonishment.

"Well, what would you do if after a whole year no headway was made with wedding plans?" Isabella demanded of her friend. Gretchen pondered that question for a minute while drinking her coffee. "I'd just enjoy the engagement, the closeness, the learning curve – so to speak." She replied.

Isabella pondered her own coffee. "I guess your right Gretchen. I mean, it's Phineas we're talking about. He's probably planning the whole wedding out… something spectacular, something unbelivable… something… he's not doing anything is he?" Gretchen shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not saying that your expectations are… not justified. It's just that, as you said… It's Phineas. He might need some… direction…on what it is you actually want." Gretchen tried to be diplomatic.

"Oh, what do you know about being engaged to the one person whom you love with every fiber of your being?" Isabella accused. Gretchen closed her eyes and put her hands on her lap. "Your right. I know nothing." She sighed.

Gretchen continued to look at her engagement ring and she started to cry. "Gretch. It's okay. I'm sure Ferb loves you." Isabella said. Gretchen nodded. "I know he does." She grabbed a serviette and dabbed at her eyes. "I've tried hinting, on several occasions, that he should propose to you." Isabella tried to comfort her friend. Gretchen shook her head. "He can't. I should be getting back to the apartment. I'm preparing dinner tonight." Gretchen sniffed, dabbed at her eyes and left.

Isabella pulled out her phone and sent a text to Phineas. She then sent one to Ferb.

'I thought she knew. I can't believe she still hasn't noticed. She lives in the same apartment; we used to share a dorm room together before it burned down. Maybe I'm in the wrong for not waiving it under everyone's noses. I thought she knew. I seriously thought she knew that Ferb and I have been engaged for two years.' Gretchen thought to herself as she made her way back to the architect office where Ferb worked. "Good afternoon Janet." Gretchen said to the receptionist as she entered. "I was hoping that Ferb might be available. If not that's okay." Janet, a tall professional looking redhead, smiled at her. "Just let me check for you please. I'll be right back." She got up from her desk and went into the office area. A few minutes later she returned. "I'm so sorry Gretchen. He's in a meeting at the moment. Though he should only be another 20 minutes." Gretchen nodded. "Can I come back then?" Janet smiled at her. "Of course you can." Gretchen turned to leave, then turned back towards the receptionist. "Would you like me to bring you anything?" Janet shook her head. "Thank you, it's alright. I don't need anything." Gretchen smiled and left.

Twenty minutes later she returned and stood in the reception area. Janet smiled at her, then called Ferb's extension. He came out front from the office area. He took a look at his fiancée and wrapped her in an embrace. "I thought she knew. I seriously thought she knew." Gretchen sobbed into is chest. "Apparently she's not aware. I know you're hurt. She texted me." Ferb whispered. "Great presentation. Ferb. You've got that contract in the bag." One of his co-workers said, clapping him on the back as he passed by. "Come with me." Ferb said and lead her into the office area. Gretchen sat on the corner of Ferb's desk while he collected his papers and laptop into his briefcase. Ferb pressed the intercom button on his phone. "Janet, could you be a dear and come into the office area for a few minutes." He said then turned to Gretchen. "We're going to try a little something." Ferb smiled.

"Everyone." Ferb announced. "I'd like to introduce Gretchen. My fiancée." Ferb said to his co-workers as he tenderly placed his hands on Gretchen's shoulders. "I thought you were already married." A few said Ferb shook his head. "Well, congratulations. That's great news." Others replied. Gretchen smiled in reply. "Thank you." She said quietly. Before she knew what was happening everyone hugged her. She received kisses on the cheek, and the five women in the office commented on her ring. Gretchen looked to Ferb. "You told them?" Ferb blinked. "Just now." Gretchen looked around the room. "Some thought that we were already married, if you didn't tell them before now…" She said. "You've come by a few times and we saw that you had a ring on your finger." Someone said. "We just assumed you and he were married. Trying to get any information out of this guy that's not work related is impossible. He always changes the subject; if he says anything at all."

Gretchen stood beside Ferb's desk and tried desperately not to cry. "Is something the matter?" One of the women asked her while putting a motherly arm around her shoulders. Gretchen shook her head no; Ferb looked up from his briefcase. "Her best friend never noticed." He replied. "Oh, honey. That's not right." The woman said. "I didn't exactly say anything." Gretchen managed. "That's not the point. A best friend just knows these things." Ferb's co-worker finished.

"Shall we?" Ferb inquired offering Gretchen his arm. "Since you're here, why don't you join us for dinner?" A co-worker a few years older than Ferb suggested. Ferb looked at his fiancée. "It's up to you. We can go out for dinner with them or we can just head home." Gretchen smiled mischievously. "Let's go out. I don't want to cook tonight." Ferb knew what that meant. They were given the name of a restaurant to meet up at. Ferb pointed to the phone on his desk and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. Though she doesn't really deserve it. Let's see how long this takes." Gretchen picked up the phone and called the apartment, as she thought, she got the voicemail. Gretchen rolled her eyes and left a message. "Hey guys. Ferb and I'll be out for a while. Just prepare your own dinner and don't worry about us." She said.

The restaurant was packed and there was a four-hour wait. "It's okay, we'll just head home." Gretchen said sadly. On the drive home she tried not to cry. "Is something wrong love?" Ferb inquired. She took a sharp intake of breath. "What happens now? We go home and everything goes back to how it was?" Ferb sat silent for a moment. "Well, we can head home and tell them. Or we can get married, tonight. I know people who can get the documents ready with just a phone call. The court-house isn't far away." Gretchen stared at him, he was serious. "Ferb, you can't be serious." She said. He glanced over then reached out for her hand. "I am serious. I've been in love with you for years. I've been trying desperately not to rush you with any decisions with our relationship." He said. Gretchen looked at his hand holding hers, she looked at her engagement ring, she looked at the reflection of his eyes in the car's mirror. Thoughts were racing through her mind, finally she said. "What about rings?" Ferb smiled and handed her his phone. "Call Darryl. Tell him we'll be there shortly."

Ferb drove downtown. They parked the car and walked a couple of blocks to the shopping district. Ferb was talking about how he helped design a new structure for the buildings on this block, and how he will be working on the other six blocks over the next few years. They stopped in front of a jewelry store and walked in. "Good to see you again Mr. Fletcher." A well dressed middle-aged man said. "Thank you Darryl." Ferb replied. The three walked over to some display cases. "What exactly are you looking for?" Darryl inquired. "Wedding rings." Gretchen replied shyly. Darryl pulled out some trays and started showing them off. "Just give me a moment, I'll be right back." Ferb said and walked to the front of the store while placing a call.

Gretchen had narrowed her selection down to three choices. "What do you think of these Ferb?" Gretchen asked as he came back to the display cases. He nodded. "These ones are nice." He pointed to a set Gretchen had set aside as potential choices. Darryl looked at both Ferb and Gretchen admire the subtle differences in the rings. He then pulled out a final tray and offered one last choice. "A custom design." Darryl said. "Oh, look it's as though these two rings merged together to become one." Gretchen commented as she smiled at Ferb, who nodded. "We'll take these." Gretchen said pointing to the final choice. "I love the look of white gold." She said. Ferb hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I want you to be happy my love." He said.

They got back to the car and drove to the courthouse. Ferb met his contact who handed over some documents. "Thank you." He said with a smile as he and Gretchen walked down the hallway. Suddenly, Gretchen stopped. "Ferb. I don't think I can do this." She said turning to him. "Our families have no idea. We can't do this. I'm so sorry. I love you, but I can't marry you right now." She ran out of the building in tears. Ferb turned around and walked out solemnly.

Ferb found his fiancée. She was sitting on the steps, hugging her knees and leaning against the stone wall crying. He sat down beside her. "It's okay." He said as he placed his arm around her shoulder. "Leave me alone Ferb." She cried and pushed him away. "Gretchen, please." He tried. "Go away!" She screamed.

Ferb stood up and walked down the stairs. His phone signaled an incoming text. He looked at it. It was from Isabella. She was asking if Gretchen was coming back to cook dinner. He screamed and threw his phone at the wall. It broke into five pieces. Gretchen looked up to see Ferb sink to the ground in front of the car. She got up, picked up the pieces of the phone and went to him. "I'm sorry. I –." She couldn't finish. "Gretchen. I love you sweetheart. I just want you to be happy. I'm sorry if I pressured you into anything. Say the word and I'll leave you alone forever." He sobbed.

"Ferb, you don't understand." Gretchen said as she sat down beside him in the parking lot. "You're right. I don't understand. I don't understand how you can be happy with 'us', yet at the same time complain that Isabella is making you jealous with her wedding talk. Do you want to plan a wedding? Let's plan one. Do you want to call off the engagement? Then do it. Just let me know what you want." He was openly crying at this point. Gretchen stood up. "Come on Ferb. Let's get married. Right here. Right now." He looked up at her. "No. I'm not getting married tonight." He said and Gretchen's face fell. "You were ready to just 20 minutes ago." She said. "Before you told me to 'go away' and leave you alone." He said and got into the car. "Are we going home?" She asked as she got in. "I'm driving back to the apartment. There is no 'home' anymore." He said as he gunned the engine and drove. Gretchen tried talking throughout the ride, but Ferb wasn't talking.

Ferb pulled into the parking lot. Gretchen started to get out of the car. "Are you coming?" She inquired. Ferb shook his head. "I need to think. I'll be back later." She entered the apartment and as she closed the door she started crying as she sank to the floor.

Isabella came out of her shared bedroom and saw her friend. "Gretchen! What happened? Phineas! Get out here!" She hollered. "What happened Gretch?" Phineas asked as he came over. Gretchen continued to cry. Phineas tried to put his arm around her. "Leave me alone." She choked out. Phineas looked to Isabella. "Gretchen, come on honey. Let's get you off the floor and onto the sofa." Isabella tried coaxing her friend.

Phineas went down the hallway to Ferb's room and knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer he opened it. The room appeared empty. Phineas walked in and looked around. He then pulled out his phone and tried calling his brother. He left a message on the voicemail and then sent a text. He sat on the bed and waited a few minutes.

Phineas went back into the living room. "Isabella, I need to talk to you for a moment." He said urgently. "Not now Phineas." Isabella hissed. He stepped up beside her and took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "Now." He said, his eyes indicating urgency. "I'll be right back Gretchen." Isabella said while petting her friend's hair. Gretchen nodded and grabbed a cushion.

"What is it Phin?" Isabella demanded. "Ferb's not answering his phone, or his texts." Phineas said. "Has she said anything?" Isabella looked over at her friend. "She's said nothing. She can't stop crying."

Ferb drove around for a few hours. 'I'm such a worthless excuse for a man.' He thought. 'It's no wonder she wants to call off the engagement. I should just let her go.' Ferb pulled into the parking lot of a motel. He got himself a room for the night. He sat down and disintegrated.

Isabella just sat and comforted her friend. Phineas sat nearby sending texts to his brother who's not responded. Isabella looked over to her fiancée and mouthed 'I have to go to the bathroom.' Phineas came over and took Gretchen's hands. "It's okay, everything will be okay." He said as he held her hands in his. He then felt a bump on her left hand. He rubbed his thumb over the spot and his eyes went wide. He took Gretchen's hand and looked at it. "Gretchen." He said softly as Isabella came back. "When?" Gretchen looked at him through her tears. "Two years ago." She sobbed. "What happened two years ago?" Isabella asked as she sat down with her friend. Phineas held Gretchen's hand and turned the ring around so the stone was visible.

Phineas sat stunned. He had no idea. He never noticed. He looked up and saw Isabella with tears in her eyes; she was going to start crying now. "I'm so sorry Gretchen. I had no idea. You must think I'm a terrible friend, especially after this afternoon." Isabella sobbed.

No one got any sleep that night.

In the morning Ferb opened his eyes. He'd fallen over on the bed at some point He splashed some water on his face and left. He drove back to the apartment's parking lot and parked the car. He just sat there; he couldn't go in. 'Gretchen deserves better than me.' He thought.

"I'm going to go look for him." Phineas whispered to Isabella as he put a blanket over Gretchen who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Isabella nodded and motioned for the TV remote.

Phineas went outside to his car. He saw Ferb's car in the parking space, the top was down and Ferb sitting inside. The red-head walked over to the car and tapped on the window. Ferb looked straight ahead. "Ferb. Get out of the car." Phineas said and opened the car door. Ferb didn't move. Phineas pulled on his brother's arm. Ferb still didn't move. "Get out of the car Ferb." He said again. Phineas accidentally moved the seat recline lever and Ferb was now staring up at the sky. "That's it Ferb." Phineas said as he undid his brother's seatbelt and twisted his hands into his brother's suit jacket and pulled him out of the car.

Phineas closed and locked up the car then directed Ferb into the apartment. The taller of the two brothers was shoved forward. When they got to the door of the suite, Phineas unlocked it and pushed his brother forward. Ferb stumbled, but didn't lose his balance. "You're going for a shower, move." Phineas directed his brother down the hallway. Isabella stared in wonderment and looked at Gretchen.

Once Phineas got Ferb into the shower he went to the kitchen and made a simple breakfast. Eggs, toast and coffee. He brought the plate and cup into Ferb's room and set them down. He then went into the bathroom and turned the water off and tossed his brother a towel then his robe. "Get out. Get this on or get dressed. I've made you some coffee and food." Phineas said unimpressed. Ferb actually moved under his own power. He got dressed, came back to the bedroom and sat down. Phineas handed him the coffee, then the plate.

Phineas stood there staring at his brother. "What did you do! Where did you go? We were worried about you." Ferb just sat there. "Eat!" Phineas bellowed then left his brother alone.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Gretchen said as she tried to make her way to the bathroom with Isabella's help. The two women walked into Gretchen and Ferb's room, and into the bathroom. Gretchen was having difficulties breathing "I don't feel well at all Izy." She said. Isabella put her hand on her friend's forehead. "You don't look well." She replied. "Gretchen, what should I do? You're the nurse; you've got this training. I don't."

Ferb came into the bathroom and knelt down beside the woman he loved, and motioned Isabella to leave. He wrapped his arms around Gretchen and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I ruined your life. After today, you won't have to see me anymore. I'll pack my things and move out." Gretchen took a shaky breath. "You didn't ruin my life. Don't leave me." She whispered back.

Phineas was going through the pockets of Ferb's suit jacket and found an envelope that had been folded. He found five pieces of phone. 'No wonder he didn't return my texts, his phone is not functioning properly. I'll fix that.' When Phineas tossed the envelope on the table it made a slight noise. Phineas looked closer at the envelope, he opened it up and dumped the contents onto the table. A set of papers and two rings fell out. His eyes went wide.

Phineas grabbed the papers and looked them over quickly. Then he turned and headed back to Ferb's room. "What is this?" He said as he walked in on his brother and Gretchen making out on the bed. He backed up and closed the door. He turned around and came face to face with his fiancée. Isabella took the papers from his hand and looked them over, her eyes went wide. "Oh goodness me." She said as she looked from the papers to the door and back again. "Don't go in there." Phineas said with panic in his voice and started to walk down the hallway.

"You don't think they actually considered getting married last night?" Isabella inquired. Phineas looked at the papers, the rings and Isabella. "It looks as though the thought had crossed their minds. Ferb's not usually the most spontaneous person. That would be a very bold move for him, though if they were engaged for two years and no one noticed…" He pointed out. Isabella nodded. "I have to make it up to her. How could I not have known? What kind of a friend am I?"

Phineas and Isabella decided to leave the apartment for a few hours. When they got back Ferb and Gretchen were cuddled together on the couch watching a DVD.

Ferb stood up and went over to his brother and Isabella. "Thank you for taking care of her." Isabella hugged him then went to sit with her friend. "What happened Ferb? I found the papers and the rings." Phineas asked. Ferb shook his head. "Nothing happened." He replied.

Later that evening, it was decided they would order in. As they were sitting around the table Phineas looked over to Gretchen. "So, I'm getting the best sister-in-law a guy could ever ask for." Ferb looked at his fiancée. "Gretchen, would you like to tell them? Or should I?" That got Isabella's attention. "Tell us what?" She demanded. "We've set the date. We're getting married two weeks from tomorrow." Gretchen said and Ferb smiled. Isabella's jaw dropped. That's not enough time to plan a wedding. No one can arrive on such short notice. Are you guys crazy? Oh! Gretchen! You're pregnant aren't you!" Isabella rambled. Ferb and Gretchen looked horrified and replied simultaneously. "No she's/I'm not pregnant." Ferb couldn't look at Isabella he stood up and walked away from the table. "We're getting married at the court-house. Just family and a few friends." Gretchen said. Isabella smiled at her friend. "How about we all get married at the same time." Isabella suggested as Ferb came back to his seat. "NO!" Ferb and Gretchen answered emphatically.


End file.
